


on summer nights the stars fall a little slower

by sydneygremlins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is mentioned, Gen, Slice of Life, Vignette, just me trying to set a tone, mildly dubious soda names, no conflict no yearning just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: i walked to the supermarket in ratty shorts and a video game shirt to buy milk and cream to whip and couldn’t get this damn idea out of my head. trying to improve my prose, gentle critique is welcome :)also now my room is really stuffy and the a/c is not doing anything, send help(i hope u enjoy, Alignment!)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	on summer nights the stars fall a little slower

Dean grabbed the nearest brightly-coloured drink, glanced briefly at the price tag, then deposited it in his basket without ceremony. He proceeded to the register and made small talk with the blonde, college-aged cashier as she scanned his items and put them in a loud single-use plastic bag.

“Thanks,” he said as he picked up his bag and walked out of the store, not turning to see her reaction.

He emerged onto the street, dark except for patches of light under neon signs and 24/7 mini marts. Dean took a breath of the cool evening air, then he walked, and walked, and walked.

Soon the neighbourhoods changed, from tiny ratty apartment blocks and run-down single-storeys to the larger, better-maintained lower-middle-class houses, then finally to sprawling front yards and picture windows and no side walk to speak of.

It wasn’t late yet; a few children still played with soccer balls in their lawns, a couple sat on their porch, a solitary old man took his dog outside. Dean watched them all with a disconnected fondness. 

Indistinct piano music and dinner time chatter drifted from one house’s open windows, and Dean felt himself sink into familiar suburban rhythms, half-remembered from fragments of an early life that seemed so  _ other _ by now he could barely reconcile it with who he had come to be since then.

Dean reached the Impala at seven, slid into the driver’s seat. Sam was asleep, Cas nowhere to be seen.

He produced the soda from his bag, trying not to crinkle it so much it’d wake his brother, and shook it up. It wasn’t carbonated, just staticky nauseating sweet, and the taste was slow on his tongue, having cooled down somewhat on his walk. He drank it anyway, gulping a good portion of it down in a few seconds. At least it was caffeinated. 

He inspected the label more closely. It proclaimed, in red and blue and black text,  _ Go! Power Drink: Neon Blast Extra _ . Sounded about right. 

Dean looked for a long, long moment at his sleeping brother, then turned the keys in the ignition. The car started up with a rumble, and Dean tossed the energy bars and bottled water into the back seat.

“Let’s go, baby,” he muttered to the Impala, and with a motorised growl, they were off, into the stuffy summer evening, in search of monsters.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @sydneygremlins! rapidly becoming spn on main honestly


End file.
